This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present embodiments that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Advanced settop boxes, such as those used for receiving terrestrial, cable or satellite signals, often include one or more of a variety of additional networking capabilities. Digital Home Networking (DHN) services are often included as a feature that allows multiple settop boxes, usually located in a single customer's premises, to communicate with each other. One popular DHN protocol has been created by the Multimedia over Cable Alliance (MoCA) and involves transmitted content and control information between settop boxes using the same cabling system used to deliver the primary broadcast (i.e. cable or satellite broadcast) service. Including MoCA with the delivery of satellite based services generally requires that the frequency spectrum used for the home networking system be outside the spectrum used for the various satellite delivery systems. These settop boxes are able to operate in different network configurations. For example, these settop boxes are able to operate in a traditional network configuration wherein they receive signals in the L-Band, 950-2150 Megahertz (MHz), and B-band, 250-800 MHz, frequency ranges. Alternatively, these settop boxes are able to operate in a single wire module (SWM) network configuration wherein they receive L-band satellite signals and transmit/receive digital home networking signals.
As these settop boxes include a complex design of multifunctional circuits, there is a concern to minimize the amount of power consumed by these boxes. Additionally, in certain jurisdictions, these settop boxes must be designed to comply with energy efficiency standards. For example, for use in the United States, the settop boxes must be designed to comply with the power levels set forth by the federal Energy Star Program. Reducing the amount of power consumed by these devices is not only environmentally beneficial but also improves operation of these devices because it reduces the heat produced during operation. A system and method that addresses the problems associated with minimizing power consumed by a settop box that employs both home networking communications in conjunction with broadcast communications is desired.